


raging warmth

by survivalinstinctvalkyria



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, National Boyfriends Day!! Yay I love these two, ahh keichi warms my soul I can't stop writing it, some light cursing and innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivalinstinctvalkyria/pseuds/survivalinstinctvalkyria
Summary: Eichi's presence is like a drug, and no matter how hard Keito tries, he'll always be addicted.Perhaps, falling in love was just a side effect of getting to know Eichi.





	raging warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guiltykissmyass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltykissmyass/gifts).



> More keichi because ahh
> 
> Happy national boyfriends day!! The only reason I care is because of them,,,
> 
> They are still soft I died like twice writing this

A filtered sunlight streaming into the room is all it takes to wake Keito up. Not that that should come as a surprise, he's trained his body to become accustomed to waking up before sunrise.

Reaching out for the end table to get his glasses, Keito's fingertips instead brush against bare skin, and remembers his companion.

Eichi staying over had been a last minute decision (and frankly, entirely Eichi's decision, as well.) An even more last minute decision had been Keito letting them share a bed. The latter hadn't been a good decision, the sweltering heat making it unbearable to even lie down in a bed. So hot that Keito had gone to bed in nothing but boxers, and Eichi, only because of Keito's insistence that _even in the heat, you shouldn't risk getting sick,_ is wearing a much too oversized t-shirt and some boxers of his own, both courtesy of Keito's wardrobe.

Leaning over Eichi, his cheek brushing against that godly soft hair, Keito grabs for his glasses, and when he finally reaches them, he pulls back to his side of the bed. The world’s axis shifts to clarity once he puts them on, resting on the bridge of his nose comfortably. The clock reads _9:32 a.m._ and Keito wonders why Hotaru hasn't come to wake them up yet. Looking over at Eichi, Keito wonders if the reason why is the same as his would be, it's hard to wake up someone so ethereal looking, like a cloud that drifted down to the Earth in its slumber and took the form of an angel.

His body drifts up and down like an ocean, a tranquil sea bidding a safe passage to anyone who tries to sail over those tumbling waves of the heavens; granted, they'll probably drown anyway—they'll probably be lured in by that enchanting voice, like honey dripping from his lips, and when they lean in for a taste, they'll meet his gaze, and drown in the beautiful sea of his eyes. _All things considered,_ Keito thinks, _not a bad way to go._

Those same eyes lay closed right now, veiled by long, almost childlike, blonde eyelashes. His hair falls over his face, an innocent frame to the perfectly angelic portrait behind. The t-shirt is definitely too big for him, falling off of his shoulder and exposing his collarbones and neck to Keito, and Keito knows he's entering dangerous territory. He forces his gaze upwards, and as if some god had cursed him, his eyes land on Eichi's lips.

They certainly are nice lips, all soft looking with that slight tint of pink, a roundish lower lip that makes it tempting for Keito to take it between his teeth and—

His stupid, _stupid_ brain.

Without further embellishment, it's a very tempting look on the blonde.

His hand acts of its own violation, reaching to stroke Eichi's cheek and tuck a lock of hair behind his ear, and even when more than half of it falls back into his face, he finds himself more endeared than annoyed. A chuckle falls past his lips as his fingers drift to ghost over Eichi's lips.

“Eichi,” he speaks up, poking Eichi's cheeking for emphasis. Eichi doesn't reply, but Keito knows he's awake, because he moves closer to Keito and nestles into the crook of his neck. Keito heaves a sigh, but doesn't push him away.

“Eichi,” he repeats, and the blonde groans against his neck, and if Keito wasn't mentally prepared for this, he would've internally combusted from the pleasant vibrations against his neck. “We need to get up.”

“Be quiet, Keito,” Eichi replies, voice still hushed with sleep. “I wanna cuddle with my boyfriend.”

Ah, right, they're boyfriends now. It's been a month and a half and Keito still can't get used to that term. It isn't like he is supposed to express it in public anyway, so most times, it's fine. Well, they're in private now, so maybe he should be accustomed to it at times like this.

“Your boyfriend wants to get up.”

“Ngh,” Eichi groans again, cuddling closer into Keito's chest. “Your brother will come get us, won't he? C'mon, Keito, I wanna cuddle.”

“I'm not letting Hotaru walk in on us like this,” Keito retorts, but he can't help bringing his hand up under Eichi's shirt to caress the small of his back, and feel that lusciously soft skin against his palms.

“Why? He knows we're dating.”

“I don't care. If he walked in on us cuddling I'd never hear the end of it,” Keito tells him, moving his hand further under Eichi's shirt to brush over his shoulder blades.

“All childhood friends cuddle,” Eichi replies simply, before prodding his nose at Keito's ear and practically purring into his jaw.

“It's different now that we're dating.” Keito's heart melts when he feels Eichi purr against him, and for a second, he seriously considers giving into Eichi. “And I'm shirtless.”

“So? I quite like it, you know.” Bringing his hand up Keito's bare stomach, Eichi's fingers brush over his chest before cupping his cheek. “Your figure has gotten broader, hasn't it? Your stomach is more defined, and overall, you're just… sturdier? I don't know, but when I lean against you like this I feel like you'll be able to protect me from anything - even death—so yeah, I like it a lot.”

“Eichi!” Keito squeaks, taking some of Eichi's skin between his fingers and pinching it hard.

“Ow, you're so mean, Keito.”

“It's what you deserve. Now if you don't get up, I'm going to pick you up and carry you to the dining room whether you're willing or not.” Keito finally pulls himself away, instantly regretting it when that comforting weight separates from his side. Eichi's presence is like a drug, and no matter how hard Keito tries, he'll always be addicted.

Perhaps, falling in love was just a side effect of getting to know Eichi.

For a second, Eichi stays in place, biting his lip in a pout that he knows Keito is weak to. “Fine,” he huffs, turning over to his other side, “you can go. I'll just stay here.”

Keito heaves a sigh; Eichi's always _so_ unfair. “Eichi.”

Eichi doesn't reply, shifting further away from Keito stubbornly. Another sigh falls past Keito's lips as he pulls his glasses off, leaning his weight over Eichi and setting them down on the end table. He catches a glimpse of Eichi's expression: a bit surprised with ears slightly red from the sudden close proximity. Once he's back on his side of the bed, Keito's arms snake around Eichi's waist, settling on the opposite hip. Pressing his chest against Eichi's upper back, he moves closer until they're flush against each other.

He presses his open mouth into the junction between Eichi's jaw and ear in a sloppy kiss, finding absolute delight in the way he can feel Eichi shiver. He decides to treat himself a bit, nibbling Eichi's neck lightly without leaving marks.

“It feels like you're gonna eat me alive,” Eichi says, but Keito doesn't stop, moving up slightly to Eichi's earlobe. “Keito.”

“You wanted to cuddle, didn't you?” Somehow, Keito manages to maintain a straight tone, relishing in the sight of Eichi's ears and neck turning red.

“You're just a pervert,” Eichi huffs. When Keito nips at Eichi's jaw, Eichi buries his head into the pillow.

“And you're just adorable,” he grins. Eichi elbows him at this.

“I thought you're the one who didn't want to raise a scene, Keito,” he points out, before continuing. “Or am I just that irresistible?” he singsongs.

“Don't act like you don't like it,” Keito replies straightly.

There's no way to be exactly sure, but he _knows_ Eichi is grinning like an idiot. “Guilty as charged.”

“Then we can do this again later, I'm tired.” Keito retracts his mouth from Eichi's neck, tucking his head against Eichi's ear.

“Sleep well,” Eichi mutters, leaning his head back against Keito's shoulder.

* * *

 

“Keito, hey, Keito, wake up.”

It's Hotaru, evidently leaning over the pair. Keito's eyes crack open, bringing his gaze to his older brother. It's blurry, but he can make out Hotaro's phone in his hand, and—

Oh. Oh, no.

“You asshole, delete those!” Blindly reaching out in his brother's general direction, he tries to retrieve the phone.

“Here, take it.” Hotaru shoves his glasses into Keito's grasp, who puts them on before resuming his pursuit. Holding his phone in front of Keito but out of his reach, Hotaru smirks once Keito can see the picture clearly. “Aren't you two cute? And don't think I didn't notice those little red marks on Eichi-kun; you're such a naughty little brother.”

“ _Give it_ , asshole.”

Before Hotaru replies, Keito feels Eichi stir in his grasp, a soft groan falling from his lips as he awakens.

“Oh, good morning, Eichi-kun.”

“Good morning,” Eichi mumbles in reply.

Hotaru chuckles, and Keito sends him a venomous glare. Hotaru, that son of a bitch, still decides to speak up.

“Did you two have fun last night?”

“Mhm,” Eichi mutters, still leaning his head back against Keito's shoulder. “Keito's warm.” Hotaru has the nerve to snicker.

“Isn't that sweet? Well, we made you guys some breakfast, so you should come eat it.”

“We'll be there soon, just get out,” Keito hisses, and Hotaru is gone as suddenly as he'd appeared.

“Sorry,” he hears Eichi say.

“What, why?”

“You and your brother got into a fight because of me,” Eichi answers.

“Don't worry about it, he's just an ass,” Keito assures him, using his free hand to tilt Eichi's head so that he can connect their lips in a kiss. Perhaps it's the abundance of love dancing around in his heart, cascading as a brilliant white glow, that acts the kindling, before it's set aflame and a fire rages in his chest. It burns, scratching at his lungs and throat, and he can't help but part his lips to let it release. “It doesn't matter anyway if it's you—I love you, Eichi. Good morning.”

The fire brushes against Eichi's cheeks, dying them pink as his lips part slightly, ingesting it into his own lungs like oxygen. When he parts his lips to speak, the cycle continues.

“Good morning; I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Why are they like this
> 
> Also minimal editing because I'm still tired


End file.
